meat, it too good
by deathbyepic100
Summary: Luffy found himself with a pervy chef at Ace's work. one-shot's also other parings
1. meat, it's too good

Luffy smiled happily, oh how he loved it when his big brother brought him to work. There were always really cool people there. Ace's friends were the best in Luffy's opinion. Ace sighed and looked at Luffy with a sad expression. "Hey Luffy, do you want to hang out around hear while I go and do some things for pops?" Ace asked while rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't like leaving Luffy all alone, but he really had to run. Ace thought for a moment, Luffy couldn't get in that much trouble at his work. Luffy nodded happily, with his trade mark wide innocent grin. "Keep your phone on Lu, and if anything happens call me. " Ace said before rushing out the door. Not even ten minutes after Ace had left, Luffy began to get bored and rather hungry.

So he walked out of Ace's little office and down the hall searching for food. There was a nice smell coming from around the hall, so Luffy fallowed his nose to the smell. Once he walked into the work kitchen there were many types of foods laid out on a dark wooden table. But most importantly there was meat! Luffy started to drool, and reached his hand out to calm a piece for himself. Then his wrist was suddenly grabbed by a huge hand. Lully looked up to see a man whose hair reminded him of Elvis, he also had a scar that went from the very upper right side of his forehead to his eye. Along with a small bit of black facial hair on his chin.

"What do you think you're doing?" the man asked irritated. Luffy pouted and looked up at the man with a sat look.

"Sorry, I was hungry." Luffy whined, with the strange new man still holding onto his wrist. The man looked at the boy's cute pout._ Damn how am I supposed to resist that?!_ The man groaned as pulled the boy into the kitchen and shut the door behind them.

"Fine, because you're cute I might have something you can have." Thatch says while grabbing a piece of meat out of the refrigerator, and placed it in the microwave. Luffy blushed a bit and gave a huge smile. Yay he gets food! "What's your name anyway?" The man asked while leaning against the wall next to the microwave. Luffy gave a huge innocent smile.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. What about you?" Luffy said and extended his arm, the man gladly grabbed the boys hand and shook it.

"Thatch, nice to meet you. So how did a cutie like you winded up in a place like this?" Thatch said with a small smirk upon seeing the boy's huge extremely innocent grin, and then Thatch put his arm around the smaller boy and smiled.

"My big brother brought me." Luffy explained in a sweet honey type voice. Thatch noticed the sudden beep from the microwave, he quickly grabbed the plate and passed it to Luffy. Luffy gave a huge grateful smile and hugged the older man. "Thanks Thatch~!" Luffy yelled happily. _So cute~~~_ Thatch yelled inside his own head with a small perverted smile. The boy ate his food happily and Thatch set across from the boy.

The boy finished in under a minute, Thatch smiled at the boy's overly messy face. There were little chunks of meat stuck to his cheeks, along with a bit of steak sauce. Thatch couldn't resist this cuteness and grabbed the small boys chin, tilting it up. The boy smiled, he looked at bit confused, but still happy anyway. Thatch smirked. _It's so cute, I wander if he tastes as good as he looks. _Thatch thought as he lent down and licked Luffy's cheek. Luffy blushed deeply. The older man smirked and continued to lick the small bits of meat off Luffy's cheek. "Th-Thatch? What are you doing?" Luffy asked timidly as the older man pulled him out of the chair and closer to himself. Luffy pushed Thatch a little more away, but the man pulled him even closer.

"I just want to try to food" Thatch said with his lips to the corner of Luffy's mouth. A small 'eep' escaped the boy's lips. A small chuckle passes the older man's lips. "That's so cute." Thatch says, and the licks the smaller boy's lips. The blush on his face grew even deeper. Thatch then kissed the boy's lips, tasting the sweet taste of meat and the boy's amazing own taste. Thatch found himself licking at the boys lips, begging for more.

Then the loud thud of the kitchen door broke the silence. "Hey Thatch have you seen my baby bro-" Ace's voice cut off mid-sentence and his face of happiness turned into fury quickly. "L-Luffy?! THATCH get your filthy, disgusting hands off of MY BABY BROTHER!" Luffy looked wide eyed at Ace with his hands at his side, a flustered face and lips locked by Thatch. Thatch, who still had his tongue in Luffy's mouth, froze with shock and horror on his face. He ended the kiss and Luffy gasped for air. Ace motioned for Luffy to come closer. Luffy looked up at Thatch with an I'll-try-not-to-let-Ace-kill-you expression.

"A-Ace calm down…" Luffy said while pooling on Ace's sleeve. Ace softened and patted Luffy on the head.

"Don't worry Lu you're not in trouble." Ace said softly then adds. "But Thatch won't be when I'm done with him." Luffy looked at him and tried to calm him down.

"Ace I'm fine don't worry. Besides Shanks said he'll be home by 5:00 and it's..." Luffy looked down at his watch. "4:56" Ace looked down at him shocked, they had to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Ace growled to a trembling Thatch before walking away. Luffy looked back at Thatch and blushed before fallowing Ace out the door.


	2. big brother

Luffy walked out of class in a tired and groggy fashion. Oh how he hatted school, but now he gets to go home. Luffy walked down the hall towards the double doors leading out to freedom. Luffy smiled and reached his hand out to the door, but something strong pushed him into the wall. What the hell?! Luffy looked up glaring at whoever pushed him. Until he noticed who it was then he smiled. Law looked down at him and smirked, he put each hand on the wall either side of Luffy's head.

"So Luffy-ya, I heard your brother s out of town for a few more days." Law said while leaned closer to Luffy. Luffy nodded, he hated it when his brother left. But at least he'll be back soon. "So how about we hang out after school?" Law said as he lent down further. Luffy looked up at Law innocently and smiled.

"Really!? Law wants to hang out with me? YAY!" Luffy said happily and reached his hands out to hug Law, but Law grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall. Luffy looked up confused and then blushed when he realized what Law was getting at. "L-Law?!" Luffy wiggled to get free. Law smirked and lent down more and kissed Luffy on the nose. Luffy blushed even more at this. Law chuckled and trailed his kisses down Luffy's cheek to his neck. "L-Law" Luffy gasped "Please st-stop."

"But you're too cute and this is too fun." Law whispered with his lips to Luffy's neck. Suddenly Law put both of Luffy's wrists in one hand and let the other wonder the boy's body. Luffy struggled more, but to no avail. "So how about my place Luffy-ya?" Law asked the flustered boy. The boy was gasping for air with a face redder than an apple. Law gave a small bite to the boy's neck. Luffy whimpered and gasped.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING TO LUFFY!?" Yelled an unfamiliar voice from behind Law, but Luffy knew the voice all too well. Luffy gave Law an oh-your-a-dead-man look. Law gulped at the boy's expression. "I asked you a question." The man said. Law turned around to see a tall man with black hair. His had freckles doting his cheeks and an eerie 'I'm going to fucking murder you' type feel to him.

"What's it to you." Law asked pulling Luffy closer. Luffy tried to move away but was trapped. The man had rage and jealousy in his eyes. Luffy looked at the man and then back at Law.

"Law let go!" Luffy demanded, trying to wiggle free, and Law just increased his hold.

"That would be no fun at all" Law purred to the boy with a quick kiss on the neck from behind. Luffy blushed and struggled more. "Who is this guy anyway Luffy, he seems scary and I don't trust him." Law whispered in Luffy's ear. Luffy was a little confused.

"But Law~ this is my big brother Ace." Luffy said while finally getting free of Law. Law froze, this was the over protective big brother that has so many roomers spread about him around school. Luffy hugged his brother, who happily returned the embrace. Then he glared at Law.

"You" he said while pointing at Law with on hand and the other protectively around Luffy's waist. "Don't you dare touch my brother again" Ace finished with a diamond like growl. Law smirked, he can't be that tough. So Law grabbed Luffy's hand and tried to pull him out of Ace's grip. Luffy yelped and tripped. His back hit Law's chest and Law wrapped his arms around Luffy like chains. Ace snarled. "So, you really think you can get away with touching my Luffy?"

Law smirked and kissed Luffy on the neck again. "L-Law let me go, Ace is going to kill you." Luffy pleaded, but Law didn't listen. Ace was furious and stepped closer. Law grabbed Luffy and ran.

Once they were at the back of the school Laws stopped. "So Luffy, let's start where we left off." Law said while pushing Luffy up against a brick wall, and then proceeding to unbutton Luffy's white school shirt. Luffy grabbed Law's hand trying to stop him. But Law continued anyway.

"L-Law stop, p-please. I don't want to do a-anything like that w-with you." Luffy pleaded again as Law's hands roamed his torso. Law only hums and attacks the boy's mouth. Law's mouth began to explore Luffy's chest, the boy gasp and yelp every time Law would nibble or tease his skin. "STOP!" Luffy scream's as Law gets lower. Oh how Law has wanted to do this for so long. Suddenly there was something hard hitting Law's face, sending him flying. Ace stood there with a demonic anger to his eyes.

"I said don't touch him" Ace growled while stepping closer to Law. Law looked up at him in fear. "You dare touch what is MINE?!" Ace laughed at this. "Now you will pay for hurting Lu." Ace said raising a fist… THAT WAS ON FIRE into the air. Suddenly to small tan arms wrap around Ace's mid torso and the fire went out. "Luffy, don't interfere." Ace said in a still angry tone.

"Ace please don't kill Law." Luffy said in a small voice. Ace turned around to face his brother, Ace put his hands on Luffy's shoulder and pulled him into a strong hug.

"But why not, you do understand what he was trying to do to you right?" Ace asked and Luffy nodded.

"But killing people is not how you solve things." Luffy said in his defiance. Ace sighed and kissed the boy on the lips, the boy was right. So he turned and began to leave with Luffy beside him, but turned around quickly to face Law.

"If you touch what is mine ever again you won't be so lucky" Ace said before leaving out of Law's view.


	3. Marco's little secrete part 1

Marco's pov

I walked into my first period a bit annoyed, because I woke up late and was late to school. All my friends sat at a table eyeing a new kid. The boy shifted nervously under there gazes and smiled at Ace happily. The first period bell had not rung just yet, so we had about 30 minutes of free time left. You're probably thinking 'oh there's thirty minutes left. You're not late at all.' Well I didn't attend the photography club that morning. One of my best friends, Ace, looked up at me and motioned with his tan hand for me to come over.

I nodded and walked to the black haired man's side. A big grin was planted on his freckled face. "This is my baby brother, Luffy, he's starting at this school today." Ace explained while motioning to the joyous boy. He was small, with perfect tan skin, he also had a scar under his left eye, and also his raven hair was covering his eyes. He looked up at me and gave a wide grin, now I could see his eyes; they were a deep beautiful shade of onyx. I had to admit he was really cute. I gave him a smile of my own and his grin widened. He couldn't be older than 17.

"I'm Marco" I said shortly and politely. Luffy smiled innocently and greeted me happily. Ace hugged his brother and then introduced him to the rest of our group of friends. No one minded when the kid would smile and hug the rest of our friends. The only parson that seemed to be affected was the pervert Law. Luffy hugged him when he greeted him and Law gave a huge pervy smile and I could tell that Ace did not like that at all. Luffy was completely oblivious and just hugged him with a smile and a cute giggle.

"So Marco, I was wondering if you could make sure Luffy stays out of trouble. I won't have lunch with him this year" Ace said while messing Luffy's hair up affectionately, he whined in protest, but Ace ignored him. Luffy began to talk to the others in our group and Ace looked at me and grabbed me while walking a bit away from the group. "But I noticed that you and Law both have the same lunch period as him." Ace finished his explanation with a happy grin. Then Ace leaned closer to me and whispered. "I don't completely trust Law with Luffy. My brother is really naive and oblivious." He said and I glanced at Luffy, who was playing with Thatch's perfectly combed hair. Thatch didn't seem to mind one bit, he acutely encaged the boy to play with his hair.

I smiled at the happy boy then turned back to his older brother. "Oh and keep a really close eye on him, a lot of guys have been eyeing him like he was a piece of meat and the girls are swooning. So make sure he's not rapped during lunch." Ace warned and snatched Luffy away from Thatch. "Ok Lu, I have to start walking to class, just fallow Marco, his class is right next to yours." Luffy looked up at me and grinned, then back at Ace.

"Ace? Did you bring my lunch because I can't find it?" Luffy asked and Ace sighed while passing Luffy a brown paper sack. "Thanks Ace!" Luffy yelled before hugging his brother. I grinned and Luffy looked up at me. "Hey Marco, can we go to class now?" I smiled and nodded, he jumped up excitedly with a cute smile upon his face.

"Bye Lu, stay out of trouble!" Ace said before walking the opposite way. Luffy grinned and waved bye to his brother. Then the small boy grabbed my hand and attempted to drag me down the hall. I fallowed him and couldn't help but notice his soft skin against mine. It was sweet and nice feeling. I smiled down at the adorable, innocent boy that had grabbed my hand. We stopped in front of the two rooms and Luffy quickly released my hand.

"Marco, how long do we have until class starts?" He asked while looking up at me with huge curios eyes. I smiled down at him and looked down at my watch; there was about 20 minutes until class officially started.

"About 20 minutes. Why?" I asked and Luffy just smiled at me with his huge smile.

"So can I hang out with you? Well at least until the bell rings; I really don't want to meet my teacher. People say Mrs. Hancock is really scary." Luffy asked while looking up at me with the most confidence I've ever seen anyone emanate. I nodded and he jumped up and hugged me happily. I was a bit shocked at how he would openly hug someone, only because his older brother knew them. "Thank you so much Marco!" He grinned happily and I looked at his sweet smile.

"Wanna hang out in my classroom for a while then?" I asked and he nodded happily and fallowed me into the classroom. "Mr. Shanks is really nice so I think you'll like him" I said as we walked into the room, and just as Ace had said, all the boys in the class looked at the boy with pervy glints in their eyes, while the girls let out "oo's and 'awe's~~" Luffy didn't noticed what so ever. I set at one of the lone desks and Luffy set next to me looking around the room with a grin. I sent a glare around the room; I did not want anyone to attack the innocent boy. Luffy beamed happily at me and when people would look at him, he would beam at them too.

I smiled and decided if I was going to hang out with him at lunch I might as well learn a bit about him. He probably eats just like his brother by my guess, a pit for a stomach. "So Luffy, why are you just now starting school here?" I asked a simple question and he smiled before speaking.

"Gramps decided he would make me live with Ace, I really don't mind. I think Ace and his friends are cool" He explained with a happy smile. Then his face tightened into a cute pout. "But now I have to make new friends. I'm ganna miss Nami, Usopp, Brook and the others." He said with a bit of sadness in his eyes. I couldn't help but notice that there were two girl names that he had mentioned.

"So did you ever have a girlfriend before you moved?" I asked out of curiosity. Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "You know a girl you kiss and stuff. Was Brook or Nami one of your girlfriends" I added and Luffy's confused expression deepened.

"No, I had girls that were friends and Brook isn't a girl, he's a guy." He began. I thought for a moment Brook is a weird name for a boy, but I don't judge. "I've never kissed anyone either." He admitted openly and with a grin. I was shocked that he had never had a girlfriend or had ever kissed anyone. Even more so when people here are swooning over him in groups. "Though I did like this one guy, named Zoro… but he liked someone else." He said in a sad thoughtful voice. His eyes were glazed over with sadness.

I felt bad for the boy, he was shot down the first time he liked someone, that must have been hard. But his smiled returned quickly. "You can meet some more people here." I suggested happily. "Well you better get back to your class, you have only 3 minutes. " I said and he jumped up quickly while grabbing his bag. He turned to me quickly and hugged me goodbye. I hugged him back and his small body was pressed closely to mine. I liked the way his body felt against mine.

"Bye Marco, see you at lunch!" He yelled happily before running out of the room. I could have sworn I saw a small blush on his cheeks. I stared at the door even after he disappeared. I couldn't get his image out of my mind. He was too cute, and I liked the boy already. I wonder if his lips were really sof- wait what?! No that is my best friends little brother and the boy was too naive to notice what he does to anyone. That is also why I worry.

The class started and finished with what seemed like an eternity in-between. I got up getting ready for lunch, when I was stopped by one of the guys in my class that I knew well. The, tall, annoying, pink- headed, pervert. Shuraiya. He had his annoying wide ass grin on; I knew he was up to no good. "So I saw that cutie that was with you earlier. Who was that?" He asked while raising a suggestive eyebrow. I was fixing to tell him to shut the hell up, when Luffy walked in.

He smiled happily at me and greeted me with a hug. I smiled and instantly felt no anger. "Hi Marco!" Luffy let go of me and instantly noticed the man standing next to me. He looked up at Shuraiya and gave a huge, innocent grin. "Hi, I'm Luffy." He greeted and gave an outreached arm. Shuraiya gave me a victorious smirk. Then he took Luffy's hand in his own and pulled the small boy in to his arms.

"Name's Shuraiya" He said boastfully while still not letting Luffy go. I growled, feeling a ball of jealousy well up inside the pit of my stomach. Luffy escaped his grasp soon after. "What's a cutie like you hanging out whit a stick in the mud like Marco?" the pink headed man continued and Luffy blinked in confusion. He had a bit of pink on his face, because Shuraiya called him cute.

"Why wouldn't I? Marco's cool!" He said with a happy smile. "Hey Shura, do you want to eat Lunch with us?" Luffy invited suddenly. And to my dismay Shuraiya accepted. He nodded eagerly with a pervy grin. Luffy jumped into the air happily and dragged us to the cafeteria. We picked a place in the courtyard with Law.

"Yay food!" Luffy yelled before digging into his lunch. We talked and laughed happily, Luffy would sneak food from me or Law every once in a while. I didn't mind much and Law didn't either so Luffy was on happy kid. Suddenly Luffy tried to snatch a bit of Shuraiya's food, Luffy's wrist was caught instantly. Luffy pouted and tried to free himself. Shuraiya smirked and pulled the boy closer to him. "Shura~~~ Can I please have a piece of your meat!" Luffy asked/ whined, me and Law both choked up on our food. The suggestiveness that the sentence had contained made heat rise to my face.

Shuraiya smirked widely and pulled Luffy to where he was now in his lap. Luffy blushed deeply and attempted to free himself from the pink haired man's grasp. "Ok but I want a kiss fis.t" Shuraiya proposed and Luffy face lit up in a crimson blush. I glared dagger at the pink haired man and grabbed Luffy's other arm. The boy looked at both of us in confusion. I smiled at him and pulled him away from Shuraiya, he fell with his head falling into my chest. His blushed deepened and he got up quickly.

He looked at the ground with a flustered face and began to walk away. I chased after him only to find him in the men's bathroom putting water on his face. "Sorry Marco." He said and smiled at me. I pulled him into a strong embrace. His diminished blush flared up one more. "M-Marco, I think I have a small crush on you." He said while keeping his gaze anywhere but my eyes. I lint down and did the only thing I could think of, I lent down and trapped his lips. Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Ace.


End file.
